1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to decorative hooks for hanging flower baskets, bird feeders and the like, and more particularly to a shepherd hook having a decorative outer cladding.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are many types of hooks available for hanging decorative flower baskets and in particular, one of the most popular types of hook is what is known as the shepherd hook. This type of hook is easily identified by its rather substantially long staff, which is provided with a large rolling hook formation on one of its ends. This type of hook has been used since early biblical times for various purposes by sheep herders, but in recent times has been adapted for insertion into the ground so that plants, decorative baskets of flowers, wreaths, bird feeders, wind chimes, bug zappers and other holiday ornamental items can be suspended from the hook portion as a means for decoratively enhancing a patio, entranceway, etc. of a homeowners property.
One of the problems with the shepherd hooks that are available, is that although they are used for decorating within the landscaping arts, they themselves are rather bland in decorative appeal in that there is generally only one choice of material in which they are available: steel. Therefore, there is a need for a shepherd hook which has greater aesthetic value in order to enhance its role in decoratively improving the landscaping of a users home, etc.
The present invention has a principal aspect of providing a decorative shepherd hook that is aesthetically pleasing and which comprises a first member having a preferably cylindrical shape with an outside surface extending between a first and second end and a second hollow preferably cylindrical member concentrically arranged preferably in close contact against the outside surface of the first member. Most preferably, the second member has first and second ends generally corresponding to the first and second ends of the first member.
In another aspect of the invention, the respective second ends of the first and second members are formed as a downwardly depending U-shaped hook portions.
In yet another aspect of the invention, the second end of the second member includes a tip, the tip formed as an upturned lip.
In still another aspect of the invention, the upturned lip is planar and has a semi-circular shape that is formed by compressing the hollow member so that it has a planar configuration.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the second member is comprised of copper tube, surrounding a first member in the form of a steel rod. The first member may also be a rod formed of other materials of sufficient strength and rigidity.
The features and advantages of the invention will be further understood upon consideration of the following detailed description of an embodiment of the invention taken in conjunction with the drawings, in which: